<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to find a legend by shadowcat500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752957">to find a legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500'>shadowcat500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plaguetober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020, and she turns out to be the half-myth you were looking for, going into a cave with a weird kid that wouldnt stop following you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team finds out why Kuriko followed them up the mountain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plaguetober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to find a legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>02/10 Myth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re back?”</p><p>The statue’s words send a shock through the group, Dahlia and Rian stepping back and grabbing the handles of their blades, Celia and Nimbus merely stumbling back, but the little girl that tagged along with them holds her place. </p><p>“Yes. I’m back.”</p><p>“What happened to the man I sent you with? The bear?”</p><p>“He’s… he had the plague. He sent me to the town at the base of the mountain with all his supplies and the name of someone who would look after me.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>The cave is silent as the statue contemplates, aside from the distant sounds of the forest blowing in the breeze far above. </p><p>“Then who are these people? Some of them look far less,” He casts a disapproving look at Rian and Dahlia, “<i>kind</i> than the one I sent you with.”</p><p>“Well, they didn’t force me back down the mountain when I snuck after them, and made sure I didn’t get killed when a bear attacked, so make of that what you will.” </p><p>The statue chuckles. “You certainly seem to have aged a bit since I last saw you.”</p><p>“I can’t stay eight forever.”</p><p>“That you cannot.” The chips of black marble that seem to be standing in for the statue’s eyes turn to the rest of them. “And what of you? What business do you have up here?”</p><p>Celia answers first. “We’re here to find the one who can make the cure for the blood plague!”</p><p>The statue seems to know what she’s talking about, but still asks “And who would that be?”</p><p>Dahlia is the one who answers. “The last survivor of Stormpoint Village, according to the prophecies. It’s the only lead anyone has on a cure.”</p><p>“Hm. The last survivor of what?”</p><p>“The Burning that happened here eight hundred years ago. There weren’t any survivors, at least till a few months ago.”</p><p>Next to Dahlia, the girl whispers “No survivors?” but is cut off by Rian who attempts to shush her.</p><p>“I see. You seek the wisdom of one who should be long dead to cure the plague. May I ask why?”</p><p>“It’s the right thing to do.” Celia answers first. “If everyone thought for themselves, we’d all be long dead.”</p><p>The statue gives an approving little nod, then turns to Dahlia. “And you?”</p><p>“I don’t want to see more corpses in the street when I pass through towns. It’s like something out a nightmare, and I want it to end. For everyone.”</p><p>The statue nods again, before turning to Nimbus. “And you, wind-mage?” The statue looks like Nimbus’ being there is a personal affront.</p><p>Nimbus looks like they want nothing more than to back out this cave and take off screaming, but manage to answer all the same. “I want- I want to save my town, and the College. The students are dying in droves, and I don’t want the safest place for mages to train to be abandoned.”</p><p>The statue looks almost surprised. “Hm. I thought your wants would be selfish, sky-child, but you have surprised me.” The statue finally turns to Rian. “Mercenary. Why are you here?”</p><p>He forces out the first answer to come to mind. “I don’t give up my contracts.”</p><p>The statues eyes narrow. “I see. Most of you I will trust, but I have my eyes on you, blood-letter.”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘trust’?”</p><p>“I task you to look after my daughter. I see that the plague is more dangerous than I feared, and my hopes of keeping her from her apparent fate were for naught. Help your people, and in return take care of the last of mine.”</p><p>Celia speaks. “Is your daughter the survivor?”</p><p>“She is the one you seek, yes.”</p><p>“Then where is she?”</p><p>“She is already with you.” The statues eyes turn to the girl. “I’m sorry for what happened, Kuriko. But you already know you must leave.” The black marble turns back up to the rest of them. “Good luck, and farewell.”</p><p>The life fades from the statue once more, and all eyes turn to the myth in their midst.</p><p>The girl, Kuriko, turns away from her father and speaks. “I think I owe you all an explanation.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally going to be WAY longer, I still have the half-finished draft in my files. It'll go up when it's done, but don't get your hopes up about it being uploaded too soon: the thing's over 3000 words and only half-done.</p><p>Check out my <a href="https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes"> tumblr</a>!</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>